Hi-Ki
Hi-Ki '''(比企 , Hiki ''lit. Moonlight Dragonic Emperor) ''is a former S-Class Mage from the same guild like Kimberly Olivia as well as it former Patrol Squad's Leader. He gained the fearsome reputation (or alias) as the '''Moonlight Dragonic Emperor '''due to his unique usage over Solar Dragon Slayer Magic and notable overall prowess, something which were aided with other assorted abilities and magic. Also, Hi-Ki was arguably the second strongest mage in his guild's history as stated by the guild core female member, Mikael Stratus, but unfortunately, he left the guild to accomplish his long-life dream, to be a great blacksmith and weapon forger which was known all over Fiore, and later expand it to whole Earthland. During Hi-Ki's tenure with his Dark Guild (which he formerly worked in), he has achieved many feats and leave many history for the guild. According to Lucilia Shirai, he is the second person who become a full-fledged S-Class Dark Mage in the guild and was the former youngest mage to achieve the success, becoming an S-Class once reaching 18 years old. However, Kimberly Olivia later break that 4 years record after she become an S-Class at the age of 17, resulting with the girl to work with Hi-Ki on the Patrol's Squad as his main assistant and advisor. He unfortunately give his position as Patrol's Squad Leader to Kimberly as he choose to leaves the guild in pursuits for his dream. As stated by Hi-Ki himself, he was both taught by his foster father , '''Aoki , about Solar Dragon Slayer Magic ''and have a lacrima implanted into his body by Guild Master through some sorts of experiment to help him active Second Origin Activation, thus, making Hi-Ki a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. However, he is compeletely different from a normal '''Solar Dragon Slayer' as he can only eat solar energy which was reflected to the moon by the sun or either eat some plants to gain some Solar Energy. According to Hi-Ki, this occurence was caused by the lacrima implanted into his body, but still consider himself as a Solar Dragon Slayer because moon doesn't produce it's own light, or in other word, solar ray and only gain it from the sun. As a major drawback, Hi-Ki can't replenish his strength during the daytime, but instead, can only recover during night. Earning him another tittle as the Moonlight Dragon Slayer 'aside from '''Solar Dragon Slayer '. Appearance Hi-Ki was literally a tall and fully matured adult man, his body was well-toned and moderately quite muscular in nature. According to his guildmates, Kimberly Olivia, Hi-Ki is a very handsome boy and have more-than-enough attractive sex appeal to women. When compared to fellow mage from Blue Pegasus such as in terms of look, these two can be considered as an intense rival, but Hi-Ki was much more powerful because of his Slayer Magic and great battle experience. Hi-Ki was generally a tall man in standard, standing at the height of 172.8 cm and were among the tallest guy in his Dark Guild which he formerly works. His weight can be considered as average either way, but slightly low for a person at his age. In general, Hi-Ki was oftenly seen wearing his favourite black jacket which have some white linings on it. The jacket is not thick but was very comfortable to wear during Summer due to the jacket's special effect. It have some white linings designed at the jacket's hand part and have a medium-sized white star in it's chest left side. Similar to before the Grand Magic Games Arc, he doesn't cover his chest and abdomen parts, but instead, choose to leave it barely exposed to the public while just zipping the jacket at the neck's part. Thus, revealing his muscular body and six packs to the open. According to his former Guild Master, Hi-Ki leave his jacket unzipped at the abdomen parts to let the air soothes his body, but doesn't seems to care much about it eventhough Kimberly Olivia keep staring at him. As for the lower part, Hi-Ki wears a pairs of long dark trousers which is quite loose and comfy at the bottom part , the trousers was tied with his unique '''Ratogasa belt. He also put on a pair of eye-catching dark brownish Royal-style boots for his feets to add some stylish fashion-sense into him, something which were proved to be effective as the boots have a well-designed silver coating attached on it's outside part. For some unique appearance, Hi-Ki seems to be having a glowy blue eyes when using his Solar Dragon Slayer Magic in a battlefield. Other than that one, he was seen to be always carrying his specially-designed sword, Hi-Ki 01, '''on his back, just in case he would need the sword in any kind of situation. Personality Hi-Ki were known to be having a very calm and nonchalant attidutes, he merely shows no signs of being bothered at all even if he was trapped in an intense situation of any kind. Despite "calm", Hi-Ki was naturally a funny and easy-going type of person as stated by his Patrol Squad's allies of his former guild. He likes to ease the pain or suffering of somebody due to his solitary childhood which keep reminding him of what is real pain for being a loner or being hurts. This was shown when he unconditionally comforted Lucilia Shirai when she fail her S-Class Promotion Trial to Kimberly Olivia. Due to this, he manage to caught the attention of his Guild Master and fellow strong member, Mikael Stratus because of his uniquely kind attitude despite being a powerful Dark Mage and fearsome in battle. Hi-Ki could be considered as a kind-hearted mage as he willingly protect a remote village by a troop of beasts while on his quest to secretly disrupt the horrendous Magic Council's plan. Aside from being calm and kind-hearted, he is basically a joyful and renowned "teaser", but in a funny or humorous way. Hi-Ki enjoys to tease his guild members fairly often by using humorous joke and copying some other mage's actions, this personality caused Mikael Stratus to be greatly bothered when he copies her actions as a fanatic of Fairy Tale's story and eventually warned him about his' action. When she do so, Hi-Ki show his dislikes for a no-joke person or even a person who doesn't have the sense humour, telling her to get lost and resulting with him to nearly started a fight with the latter, but they eventually stop right after the battle are about to starts because of the presence by Kimberly Olivia, Lucilia Shirai and fellow guild members. The event manage to show off Hi-Ki's respect and loyalty nature towards guild members and the guild itself. But still, the two mages were still not fond of each other and doesn't get along well when assigned on a mission eventhough the event has passed for quite sometime. Despite all of his positive's personality, he is still a normal human and have his own negative side. Hi-Ki was more famous for his seductive and flirty nature rather than the previous because he oftenly used this personality and battle. Talking about seductive personality, he seems to doesn't care about being a male or female. He likes to do this in order to bother his opponent and lure them into thinking him as a bisexual, and in fact, he is a bi. When Hi-Ki is being flirty, he would do this to most female guild members, giving the signal of him being normal to most people, but, according to Lucilia Shirai, he have shown some homosexual tendencies to few attractive male guild members, though there is still no evidence for this. According to Hi-Ki himself, he bring both of his seductive and flirty nature into a battlefield to ease him if he was having a hard time against an opponent, and turn those personality into some arkward word, such as "Strong opponent make me hot..." and "Let's play in the 'bedroom" to bother his opponent and even made them blush. History Hi-Ki was originally born in the same town like Kimberly Olivia, despite this, they never met or know about each other untill the day they joined the Dark Guild after a few years. He lives with his foster father, '''Aoki, the dragon who taught him about the Solar Dragon Slayer Magic together in a mountain. However, during X777, his foster parent eventually dissapears along with the other dragons, leaving him to lives independently at the age of 18 and was forced to join many illegal fighting competition in order to support his daily life. Due to his unique Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, he eventually caught the attention of the Magic Council as a results to his destructive power and great skill. Hi-Ki was later abducted by the Magic Council during the year X778 to carry out their experiment and research, as a result from that one, the Magic Council performs various test on him which eventually make him highly tolerance to pain and injury, but in exchange, he eventually lost around 35% of his initial memory. However, he manage to escape from the Magical Council during the same year he was abducted by the council with the help of his will-be Guild Master and and teammates, Kurayami. Eventually, he joined the Dark Guild and become Kurayami's partner. According to Lucilia Shirai, Hi-Ki and Kurayami was the guild's prominent members as they were the first and second mage to join the guild aside from the Guild Master. Synopsis Equipment Hi-Ki Weapon Set : Rhongomiant Hi-Ki 'owns an specially-made Weapon Set '(Rhongomiant) 'in his possession via Requip. '''Hi-Ki Weapon Set : Rhongomiant '''is a type of device which he steals from the Magical Council and were improvised by himself to create a special-made advanced box which he stores all of his weapons into it. According to Hi-Ki himself, the "box" was huge enough to stores around 70 weapons inside it and oftenly referred as his secondary pocket dimension. Rhongomiant's weapon sets were Hi-Ki's most important device as it's box contains most of his weapon. '''Hi-Ki Weapon Set : Rhongomiant '''was stored inside his main pocket dimension and can be used with the usage of Requip. So far, Hi-Ki have only shown a few of his weapons to the public. All of the knowns were listed as below : Hi-Ki 01 (Sword) ' Hi-Ki 01 ''(lit. Sword Of Solitary)'' : Hi-Ki 01 was Hi-Ki's primary weapon and have been regarded as his "favourite" ''weapon by most opponent and allies. The sword would always be the first weapon drawn into a battle by Hi-Ki. Regardless of it names, the sword was accidently created by Hi-Ki himself after manifesting his eternano with negative emotion about his childhood. Due to the fact Hi-Ki was the creator of this sword, he is the only known user of ''The Sword Of Solitary and could only be owned by it's original creator. Hi-Ki 01 'was especially designed to slash through anything, aided with his' ''Solar Dragon Slayer eternano, it would eventually causes the sword to become sharper and stronger in nature. The sword emit a strange blue ray from it edge to show the signal of it's great power. Added with his 'Master Swordmanship Specialist '''skill, he would cause' a fearsome aggresive assaults toward his target without mercy. Ironically, the sword becomes longer when more Eternano were fused into it, thus, giving Hi-Ki a great convenience in battle due to his sword's unique abilities. In addition, '''Hi-Ki 01 '''were greatly imbued with the power of ''Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, resulting with the weapon to be much stronger than a normal sword when it comes to both raw power and magical power. When Hi-Ki uses his sword, he could easily cast the spells and sword style which he normally can't at first, this technique was sometime known as '''Solar Lit Blade Style, it was a form of technique (or in other words, "Blade Style") which was taught to him by his Guild Master. Overall, Hi-Ki 01 '''was simply said a great weapon to be wielded if the user was familiar and excel at the usage of it, and could sometime, be aided with the power of any Lost Magic or Slayer Magic. The great sword possess the appearance of a basic Trifoliate but in a darker-synch style and form, it is greatly influenced with the appearance of a basic Japanese's Sword , Katana, and normal blade. With the combination form of these three, '''Hi-Ki 01 '''were imbued with the appearance and style of a Trifoliate Naginata. Upon the full-potential usage of the sword, Hi-Ki's blade would emits a strange aura from his blade which is darker blue in nature and produced a blue-cross background along with the moon, striking fear into someone with a frail intagiblity and emotions. Earning him the highly-praised tittle as the great ''Moonlight Dragonic Emperor ''. Hi-Ki 22 (Chain) '''Hi-Ki 22 ''(lit.Hardened Metaphor Chains From Infinity) : Hi-Ki 22 is a special chain which was produced by Hi-Ki through the combination of eternano and '''armorea', a type of special chain which he founded under his guild basement-prior before becoming an S-Class Mage at the age of 16. Hi-Ki 22 '''were consisted of a huge amount of hundred-meter long chains which was used for the purpose of many. Being supported by Hi-Ki's own eternano, it is much more harder than a concrete wall and strong enough to land a major damage to a single building. As stated before, the "chains" were made of a special-type metal, '''niferom, the metals greatly supported the usage of magic and produces a significiant amount of eternano for the wielder. However, Hi-Ki choose to rename it as Hi-Ki 22 '''as he decided to improvise the metal and added more versatileness into the thing. Thus, resulting with the '''niferom (armorea) '''to become some sorts of a chains which is renowned as '''Hi-Ki 22 in general. When attacking, the chain travels at the speed of 60km/hour to deliver a powerful blow to the targets, though it was not sharp, the metal's strength and the chain's speed level would leave a scars to someone with average durabiliy. When using Hi-Ki 22, Hi-Ki can only produces the chains at the maximum of number eight in which would cames out from either his back or the ground. He could ultilize the weapon along with his Chain Magic if he wanted to increase the amount of chains to the number of 20 in order to confuse the enemy with it's movement or formation. In addition for that one, the chains could easily stretch to the maximum of 300 meters in distant and were shown to be able of attacking at the same time in rapid succession. Lastly, the chains were able to protect it user by performing a some sorts of chain barrier which would engulf the user in it's protection. The chains' barrier were around 10 layer of thickness and strong enough to withstand Michelle Valance's Shakuran Sen'oni ''cannon attack. Hi-Ki 34 (Crossbow) Magic And Abilities Physical Magical Solar Dragon Slayer Magic Sword Magic Chain Magic Requip Special Adonai Melek '''Adonai Melek '(lit. White Torrent Of Fear) '': Adonai Melek is a type of Battle Gear which is listed as one of the un-named '''Hi-Ki's '. It is a type of rare armor which was stored inside Hi-Ki's Rhongomiant '''and could be used with the usage of Requip . When using this armor (or Battle Gear), Hi-Ki's initial physical stats was basically the same, but in convenience part, his magical power greatly increases and caused his Magical Aura to turns into a mixture of light and dark purple colour instead of blue. While this armor was used, Hi-Ki's appearance received a major changes in many aspects, in which both of his hair and clothes turn into white color, in addition for that exchange, his trademark glowy blue eyes eventually turned into a glowy purple and was a bit darker in nature compared to Lucilia Shirai. Amazingly, he also have a special weapon called as '''Hi-Ki Unlimited : Torrential White Scythe '''in his possession and was wielded by him on his right hands (or literally both of his hand) in advance. Adonai Melek were oftenly referred as Hi-Ki's Secret Weapons as he will only use the armour for an incredibly strong opponent which he can't defeat by using a normal power and Magic, aided with the special scythe, he can easily destroy something that he normally can't at first and at the same time, greatly ncrease his speciality mastery over Sickle-based weapon in amazement. Thus, making '''Adonai Melek as a simply both powerful and fearsome battle gear to use in general. Despite the armor amazingly impressive effect, Hi-Ki can't ultilize his Solar Dragon Slayer Magic as a result for the armor's drawback and power. Adrenaline Quotes Gallery Relationship Trivia *Hi-Ki was the author's official first male character on this fanon wiki and caused the author to have some problem editing about him. *His appearances is based of Black Rock Shooter (Male). *As stated by Lucilia Shirai, Hi-Ki have shown some homosexual tendencies to some attractive male guild member during his tenure. *He have around 40 to 50 weapons stored in his pocket dimension via Requip. *Slayer Character was approved by the Persona Itself, what was her name? Yeah, PersonaSuperiorDeus aka user:Perchan. *Hi-Ki is not a real name, just another code-name given by Guild Master. *The author has planned to keep using him for any storylines which were created by her. **This event occurs due to the fact that the author were planning to put the most efforts for him. *Aura Synthesis was approved by Damon D. Draco. Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Forever And Always